russelfandomcom-20200213-history
UNTV Program Schedule
UNTV is the flagship UHF TV station of Breakthrough and Milestones Production International (BMPI). It is known as the slogan Your Public Service Channel. The station has the network's two radio stations like Radio La Verdad 1350 as the news and public service AM radio band and Wish 1075 as the FM music radio station. Based on the data from Kantar Media UHF TV survey #UNTV #Net 25 #ZTV #RJTV #BEAM Program Schedule Weekdays :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 am - Pondahan ni Kuya Daniel (Kuya Daniel Razon with Ka Rene Jose, Minyong, Sally "Datgirl" Piamonte, Pangyaw, Beth Santiago, Dondon Tenorio and Chris "Porky" dela Cruz) (LIVE) :5 am - Good Morning Kuya! (Kuya Daniel Razon with Angela Lagunzad, Lorenzo Tañada III, Diego Castro III, Monica Verallo, Rheena Villamor, Sally "Datgirl" Piamonte, Pondahan Guys (Ka Rene Jose, Minyong, Pangyaw, Beth Santiago, Dondon Tenorio and Chris "Porky" dela Cruz), Dr. Pebbles Antonio, Dr. Sarah Barba, Jun Soriao, Erica "Kikay" Honrado, Dr. Janis Devera, Dr. Joseph Lee and Dr. Bong Santiago) (LIVE) (with Hataw Balita (Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) at 6 am and 7 am) :7:30 am - Get It Straight with Daniel Razon (Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) :8:30 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :10 am - UNTV Newsbreak (LIVE) :10:05 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :10:55 am - UNTV Newsbreak (LIVE) :11 am - D'X-Man :11:30 am - UNTV C-News (Flor Perez and Wylla Soriano) (LIVE) :12:30 pm - UNTV Community Prayer :12:35 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :3 pm - UNTV Newsbreak (LIVE) :3:05 pm - Truth In Focus (Bro. Eli Soriano) :4 pm - KNC Show (Kawan Ng Cordero) (Eric Cabobos, Bency Vallo, Moonlight Alarcon, Cid Capulong, Cedie Isip, Kim Enriquez, Tim Argallon, Angelica Tejana, Leanne Manalanzan and Kyla Manarang) :4:30 pm - Serbisyong Kasangbahay (Kuya Daniel Razon and Annie Rentoy) (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Ito Ang Balita (Gani Oro, Angela Lagunzad and Monica Verallo) (LIVE) :6:30 pm - The Weakest Link (Boy Villasanta) :7:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) :8:45 pm - Make My Day with Larry Henares (Larry Hernares) :8:55 pm - UNTV Community Prayer :9 pm - UNTV Why News (Darlene Basingan, Diego Castro III and Atty. Regie Tongol) (LIVE) :10 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12 mn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12:30 am - D'X-Man :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) Saturday :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :8 am - KNC Show (Kawan Ng Cordero) (Eric Cabobos, Bency Vallo, Moonlight Alarcon, Cid Capulong, Cedie Isip, Kim Enriquez, Tim Argallon, Angelica Tejana, Leanne Manalanzan and Kyla Manarang) :8:30 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12 nn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :3:30 pm - Rotary In Action (PP Gerry Panghulan, PP Romy Roxas, PP Lani Abrenica, PP Dong Lorbes, PP Dondon Tenorio and IPP Efren Capa, with IPP Marilen Lagniton of RC Cubao Edsa and PDG Lyne Abanilla of RI District 3810) :4:30 pm - Spotlight (William Thio) :5 pm - Istorya (Angela Lagunzad) :5:30 pm - The Dive Philippines (Luis Heredia and Bryan Evangelista) :6 pm - How Authentic, The Bible Is... (Bro. Eli Soriano) :6:15 pm - Pulis @ Ur Serbis (PNP Chief Ronald “Bato” dela Rosa) :7 pm - Ito Ang Balita Weekend (Jun Soriano and Lea Ylangan) (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Munting Pangarap (Kuya Daniel Razon) :8:30 pm - Pangarap ng Puso (Wens Lazaro) :9:30 pm - 911-UNTV (UNTV News reporters) :10:30 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12 mn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12:30 am - D'X-Man :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) Sunday :3:50 am - UNTV Community Prayer :4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :6 am - Ang Dating Daan (Mandarin Edition) (Bro. Eli Soriano) :7 am - Doctors on TV (Dr. JM Co, Dr. Lady Ruvi-Tagulao and Ms. Yas Muralla) :8 am - KNC Show (Kawan Ng Cordero) (Eric Cabobos, Bency Vallo, Moonlight Alarcon, Cid Capulong, Cedie Isip, Kim Enriquez, Tim Argallon, Angelica Tejana, Leanne Manalanzan and Kyla Manarang) :8:30 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano and Kuya Daniel Razon) (LIVE) :12 nn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :2 pm - UNTV Cup (LIVE) :7 pm - Ito Ang Balita Weekend (Jun Soriano and Lea Ylangan) (LIVE) :7:30 pm - ASOP Music Festival (Toni Rose Gayda and Richard Reynoso) :9 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12 mn - UNTV Community Prayer :12:05 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :12:30 am - D'X-Man :1 am to 3:50 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) See also *Cover Photoshttps://issuu.com/jocas.a.see/docs/untv_channel_guide/33 *UNTV Channel Guide by Jocas See - issuu *Old UNTV 37 Sked (2004-2006) *UNTV 37 Sked in August 2007 *UNTV 37 Sked (March 2008) *Wish 1075 Sked Category:UNTV Category:Program Schedule